diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer:Chaosflaws/Superpapagei
Der Super-Papagei (The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot) ist der achte Fall der drei ???. Dieser Fall wurde von Europa zuerst als Hörspiel veröffentlicht. Inhalt des Buchs Ein Hilferuf Auf Empfehlung von Alfred Hitchcock besuchen Justus und Peter Malcom Fentriss, um ihm bei der Suche nach seinem verschwundenen Papagei zu helfen. Während die beiden mit dem Rolls-Royce zum Haus von Fentriss fahren, wird dieser jedoch von Claude Claudius überwältigt. Auf dem Weg zum Haus von Mr. Fentriss hören Justus und Peter die gedämpften Hilferufe von Fentriss. Daraufhin schleichen sie sich an das Haus heran, werden jedoch von Mr. Claudius gestellt, der sich als Mr. Fentriss ausgibt und sie mit einem Revolver bedroht. Er führt die beiden ins Haus, wo sich herausstellt, dass die Pistole nur ein Zigarrenanzünder ist. Hier überreicht Justus die Visitenkarte der drei ???. Mr. Claudius gibt vor, Hitchcock habe die drei Detektive testen wollen und habe ihren Besuch telefonisch angekündigt. Weiter behauptet er, der verschwundene Papagei „Lucky“ sei in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgetaucht. Justus verlässt etwas betrübt das Haus, da sich nun doch kein neuer Fall für die Detektive ergeben hat. Auf dem Weg nach Rocky Beach fällt ihm jedoch auf, dass zum Haus von Fentriss keine Telefonleitungen führen, dieser also kein Telefon haben kann. Er vermutet nun, dass Mr. Claudius sich nur als Mr. Fentriss ausgab. Ein Papagei spricht Latein Auf dem Weg zurück kommt ihnen Mr. Claudius in einem Sportwagen entgegen. Justus und Peter befreien Fentriss, der sie daraufhin beauftragt, seinen Papageien zu finden. Er erklärt ihnen, dass der Papagei einen lateinischen Satz sprechen konnte. Den Papagei kaufte er einem Hausierer ab, den Irma Waggoner zu ihm geschickt hatte. Außerdem berichtet er, der Vogel sei ihm vor drei Tagen gestohlen worden. Heute sei Claudius zu ihm gekommen und habe behauptet, er sei von der Polizei. Er sei jedoch misstrauisch geworden, worauf Mr. Claudius ihn überwältigt habe. Schneewittchen ist verschwunden Vor dem Haus von Mr. Fentriss stößt der Rolls-Royce beinahe mit dem Wagen des Kunstdiebs Victor Hugenay zusammen. Sein Handlanger Lester erkundigt sich nach Mr. Fentriss' Papagei. Anschließend weist Morton Justus und Peter auf Miss Waggoner hin, die ihren Papagei Schneewittchen sucht. Sie berichtet vom Diebstahl und Justus und Peter schlussfolgern, dass auch dieser Papagei von Mr. Claudius gestohlen wurde. Komm zum Roten Tor! Auf Bitten von Justus betritt Bob Andrews am nächsten Abend die Zentrale durch das rote Tor, um sich mit den anderen beiden zu treffen. Justus schlägt vor, mithilfe der Telefonlawine nach dem Wagen von Mr. Claudius zu suchen. Sie setzen als Belohnung eine Fahrt im Rolls-Roye sowie beliebige Waren aus dem Trödellager im Wert von bis zu 25,13 Dollar aus. Die Telefon-Lawine rollt In der Nacht fällt Bob auf, dass der Papagei Schneewittchen falsch aus dem Märchen zitiert. Bei einer Besprechung in der Zentrale am nächsten Tag erkennt Justus, dass auch Lucky einen Fehler macht, und schlussfolgert, dass die Fehler eine Bedeutung besitzen. Ein unverhoffter Besuch Kurz darauf bekommen die drei ??? Besuch von Carlos, der von der Telefonlawine erfahren hatte. Er berichtet, Mr. Claudius sei vor einer Woche bei seinem kranken Onkel Ramos Gomez gewesen und habe seine Papageien für 1000 Dollar kaufen wollen. Dieser hätte sie jedoch bereits verkauft. Weiter nennt er die Namen der fünf fehlenden Papageien und überreicht den dreien eine Visitenkarte von Mr. Claudius. In diesem Moment bekommen die drei ??? einen anonymen Anruf von Mrs. Claudius, die sie davor warnt, weiter zu ermitteln. Die drei ??? beschließen, Carlos die Belohnung zu geben und zu Ramos Gomez' Haus zu fahren. Bei ihrer Ankunft drangsaliert Mr. Claudius Gomez wegen des Papageis Blacky. Gomez kann sich jedoch nicht erinnern, an wen er ihn verkauft hat. Die drei ??? und Carlos können Gomez befreien, doch Mr. Claudius kann entkommen. Justus weist darauf hin, dass Mr. Claudius nun Angst vor den drei ??? habe. Kurz darauf möchte eine aufgebrachte Frau Blacky zurückgeben, denn dieser sei nur ein gewöhnlicher Star. Carlos gibt ihr die fünf Dollar zurück, die sie dafür bezahlt hatte. Justus erkennt, dass Blacky ein Mynah ist. Diese Starenart aus den Tropen könne besser als Papageien sprechen lernen. Kurz, nachdem Blacky seinen Spruch aufsagt, beißt er Peter jedoch ins Ohr und entfliegt danach. Der geheimnisvolle Schatz Gomez berichtet, dass ein Engländer namens John Silver vor zwei Jahren bei ihm wohnte. Dieser habe einen Metallkasten besessen sowie die Papageien das Sprechen gelehrt. Kurz vor seinem Tod habe er den Kasten versteckt und gesagt, ein dicker Mann werde kommen und tausend Dollar für die Papageien bezahlen. Gomez war arm und musste die Papageien jedoch bald danach einzeln verkaufen. Schließlich sei Mr. Claudius vor zwei Wochen doch noch aufgetaucht und habe von ihm die Käufer der Papageien erfahren wollen, die er sich jedoch nicht gemerkt habe. Blackbeard der Pirat Am nächsten Tag schickt Carlos den drei ??? Blacky, der am Abend zuvor zu ihm zurückgeflogen sei. Dieser sagt in Anwesenheit der drei ??? den Spruch von Al Capone auf, was diesen jedoch entgeht. Die zweite Lawine Die drei ??? wollen Mr. Claudius zur Rede stellen und ihn zwingen, die gestohlenen Papageien zurückzugeben. Die Adresse und Telefonnummer der Visitenkarte sind jedoch nicht mehr aktuell. Mithilfe einer zweiten Telefonlawine versuchen die drei ??? dann, die fehlenden zwei Papageien zu finden und zu kaufen. In die Falle gelockt! Am nächsten Morgen hatte die Telefonlawine ergeben, wem die fehlenden Papageien gehörten. Als Peter und Bob bei der ersten Adresse ankommen, hat Skinny Norris im Auftrag Hugenays den Papagei Al Capone bereits gekauft. Den zweiten Papagei, Robin Hood, können sie jedoch an der zweiten Adresse kaufen. Als die beiden aus dem Haus kommen, werden sie vom Ehepaar Claudius entführt. Skinny verfolgt die drei und nennt Hugenay den Aufenthaltsort des Ehepaars Claudius. Sieben geflügelte Orakel Mr. Claudius erklärt Peter und Bob in seinem Haus, dass John Silver sein Mitarbeiter war. Bei einer Auktion hatte dieser ein wertloses Gemälde ersteigert und behauptet, unter diesem Bild befinde sich ein weiteres, deutlich wertvolleres. Mr. Claudius glaubte ihm nicht und entließ ihn. Daraufhin zeigte ihm Silver das darunterliegende Bild eines berühmten Impressionisten und bot an, den Gewinn fair zu teilen. Mr. Claudius lehnte in seiner Wut ab und erstattete Strafanzeige. Silver setzte sich nach Kalifornien ab und schickte einen Brief an Mr. Claudius, in dem er erklärte, dass die Papageien ein Rätsel aufsagten, dessen Rätsel zum Gemälde führen würde. Hugenay erfuhr in Europa vom Gemälde und verfolgte das Ehepaar Claudius. Schließlich beschuldigt er die drei ???, mit Hugenay zusammenzuarbeiten. Diese erklären daraufhin, wie sie von Mr. Fentriss engagiert wurden. Ein Schlachtplan Mr. Claudius nennt Bob die Reihenfolge, in der die Botschaften gelesen werden müssen. Mrs. Claudius erkennt, dass die erste Nachricht eine Beschreibung des Gemäldes ist. Danach beschließen Peter, Bob und das Ehepaar Claudius, Gomez zu bitten, die Papageien zum Sprechen zu bringen. Eine wilde Flucht Auf der Fahrt zu Gomez werden die vier von Hugenays Chauffeur Adams von der Straße gedrängt. Hugenay, der auch einen Einbruch in das Haus des Ehepaars Claudius verübt hatte, zwingt sie, die Papageien herauszugeben. Die rätselhafte Botschaft Zurück in der Zentrale entdecken die drei ???, dass Blacky die Botschaften aller Papageien aufsagen kann, und rekonstruieren so die gesamte Botschaft. Nichts wie los und hin! Zwei Tage lang versuchen die drei Detektive vergeblich, das Rätsel zu lösen. Bob spricht kurz mit seinem Vater über den Rätselspruch von Blacky. Dieser schlägt vor, der Ausspruch „Meinen Schatz vergrub ich in finsterer Nacht, wo die Toten halten ewig Wacht.“ könne auch auf einen Friedhof hinweisen. Bob ruft Justus an und erzählt ihm von dieser Entdeckung, woraufhin dieser Bob und Peter in die Zentrale bestellt. Bob spielt Köder Justus findet heraus, dass die ersten drei Teile des Rätsels auf den Friedhof an der Baker Street 150 in Merita Valley hinweisen. Daraufhin beschließen die drei ???, den Schatz noch an diesem Abend zu suchen. Um Verfolger abzuschütteln, lässt sich Bob im Rolls-Royce entlang der Küstenstraße chauffieren. Von Steinen und Gebeinen Kenneth, Justus und Peter fahren mit dem Transporter zum Friedhof. Dort lösen sie den Rest des Rätsels, werden jedoch von Hugenay und seinen Helfern gestellt. Versteckspiel im Nebel Lester findet eine von Silver vergrabene Metallkassette, die den Schatz jedoch nicht enthält. Daraufhin kann Peter Adams mit einem Rohr niederschlagen und sich mit Justus im dichten Nebel zurück zum Transporter schleichen. Blackbeard hat das letzte Wort In der Zentrale erhalten Justus, Peter und Bob einen Anruf von Hugenay, der ihnen zum Fund des Schatzes gratuliert und ihnen den Aufenthaltsort der Papageien mitteilt. Daraufhin finden die drei das Bild im Rohr, mit dem Peter Lester niedergeschlagen hatte. Wie alles ausging In der Nachbesprechung des Falls weist Hitchcock auf das Presseecho hin, worauf Bob von neuen Aufträgen seit dem Abschluss des Falls berichtet. Außerdem erklärt Justus, dass Mr. Claudius Mr. Fentriss und Mrs. Waggoner angemessen entschädigt hat. Sprecher ...und der Superpapagei Live Diese Folge wurde am 2. Oktober 2004 zum 25. Geburtstag der Hörspielserie „Die drei ???“ in Hamburg in der Color-Line Arena vor 12.459 Zuschauern aufgeführt. Sprecher Sonstiges Die Livefassung war doppelt so lang wie das ursprüngliche Hörspiel, da fast alle Inhalte aus der Buchvorlage verwendet wurden. In der Hörspielfassung kam Skinny Norris nicht vor. Die Liveshow wurde auf DVD und CD veröffentlicht. DVD *Die Spieldauer beträgt 102 Minuten *Es sind ca. 40 Minuten Bonusmaterial vorhanden **Kurzfilm „25 Jahre Drei ???“ mit Wir sind Helden, Daniel Brühl, Sportfreunde Stiller, Lotto King Karl, Heikedine Körting, André Minninger, Sascha Draeger, Fabian Harloff, Marie Ketikidou, Til Demtröder, Sportfreunde Stiller, André Frahm, Olli Schulz, Drei ???-Fans **Making Of – Von den Vorbereitungen bis zur After Show Party **Preisverleihung in der Color Line Arena **umfangreiche Bildergalerie mit Audio-Kommentar von Oliver Rohrbeck CD *Die Folge ist auf 2 CDs verteilt *Am Ende der 2.CD sind Versprecher beim Einsprechen der Folgen aus 25 Jahren als Extra dabei Rätsel in der amerikanischen Originalausgabe Die Rätselsprüche sind in der Reihenfolge wiedergegeben, in der sie gelesen werden müssen. Little Bo-Peep Spruch: „Little Bo-Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find it. Call on Sherlock Holmes.“ Dieser Spruch entstammt einem englischen Kinderreim: Während sich der Kinderreim auf viele Schafe bezieht, ist in der Version im Buch von nur einem Schaf die Rede, was an dieser Stelle den Hinweis auf einen Schatz darstellt. Dieser befindet sich, wo Sherlock Holmes wohnt, also in der Baker Street. Billy Shakespeare Spruch: „'To-to-to be' or not to-to-to be, that is the question.“ Rober Arthur zitiert hier einen der berühmtesten Sätze aus William Shakespeares Hamlet: Das „Stottern“ des Papageien ist eine Adressangabe. Der Schatz ist in der Baker Street 222B zu finden. Blackbeard Spruch:: „I'm Blackbeard the Pirate, and I've buried my treasure where dead men guard it ever. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!“ Robin Hood Spruch:: „I shot an arrow as a test, a hundred paces shot it west.“ Sherlock Holmes Spruch:: „You know my methods, Watson. Three sevens lead to thirteen.“ Captain Kidd Spruch: „Look under the stones beyond the bones for the box that has no locks.“ Scarface Spruch: „I never give a sucker an even break, and that's a lead pipe cinch!“ Rätsel in der deutschen Ausgabe Die Rätselsprüche sind in der Reihenfolge wiedergegeben, in der sie gelesen werden müssen. Schneewittchen Spruch: „Weiß wie Schnee – rot wie Blut – braun wie Zedernholz. Ist Sherlock Holmes zu Hause?“ Dieser Satz ist dem Märchen Schneewittchen der Gebrüder Grimm leicht entfremdet entnommen. Im Märchen heißt es „… schwarz wie Ebenholz“. Der Spruch ist eine Anspielung auf das von John Silver gestohlene Gemälde. Es zeigt ein Mädchen, dessen Gesicht weiß wie Schnee ist, mit Lippen rot wie Blut und Haar braun wie Zedernholz. Lucullus Spruch: „Lucius et Licinius et Lucullus. Kopf oder Zahl? Errare humanum est.“ Blackbeard Spruch: „Ich bin Blackbeard der Pirat! Meinen Schatz vergrub ich in finsterer Nacht, wo die Toten halten ewig Wacht. Johoo und 'ne Buddel Rum!“ Blackbeard kann jeden anderen Spruch ebenfalls aufsagen und ist eigentlich kein Papagei, sondern ein Beo. Robin Hood Spruch: „Ich bin Robin Hood! Ich nahm den Bogen meinen besten -- mein Pfeil flog hundert Schritt gen Westen.“ Sherlock Holmes Spruch: „Du kennst meine Methoden, Watson. Drei Rosen und die Dreizehn.“ Käpt'n Kidd Spruch: „Ich bin Käpt`n Kidd! Schau unter die Steine jenseits der Gebeine. Hol den Schatz ans Licht! Ein Schloß wehrt dir nicht.“ Al Capone Spruch: „Ich hab' noch jeden reingelegt! Da guckste in die Röhre, was? Ha-ha-ha!“ Trivia *In dem Hörspiel Blackbeard und das dunkle Geheimnis wird die (inoffizielle) Vorgeschichte zu diesem Fall erzählt. Auszeichnungen *Platin Schallplatte *Goldene Schallplatte Einzelnachweise en:The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot pl:Tajemnica jąkającej się papugi